Le jour où tout à basculé
by Altaryas
Summary: Agreste Marinette, riche fille de famille, veut intégré l'école, et contre le gré de son père Agreste Gabriel, elle s'enfuira de chez elle pour goûter à cette liberté d'aller à l'école. Duapin-Cheng Adrien n'est pas du genre à aimer les bourgeois, et par le biais de Chat Noir, il va lui montrer qu'être riche ne l'a protège pas de tout. Ou du moins, pas de n'importe qui.


ML – MariChat – One Shot : Le jour où tout à basculé.

« -Tikki, tu crois qu'un jour je serais comme ma mère ? Sourit la bleuté.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le Kwami rouge.

-Que je serai mariée, j'aurai un enfant et que je vivrais heureuse ? Sourit-elle tristement.

-Oh Marinette... Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton prince charmant et que tu vivras dans un véritable conte de fée. Rigola-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie Tikki, ne te moques pas. Sourit-elle.

-Tu ferrais mieux de te préparer pour l'école Marinette, c'est le plus important pour le moment. Imite-t-elle son père.

-D'accord, d'accord. Soupire-t-elle. »

PDV Marinette.

Comme chaque matin c'est la rengaine, je me lève de mon lit, m'habille et Nathalie viens me chercher pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Elle m'énumère la liste de mes travaux du jour et j'en baille. Nathalie n'était pas méchante, mais mon père, depuis la mort de ma mère à mes cinq ans, était devenue très exigeant sur moi, par commencer à m'enfermer et me solliciter de plus en plus pour des shootings photos à tel point que ma vie et mon régime alimentaire sont des plus fades. Mais j'en avais plus qu'assez de cette vie-là, et je voulais de la liberté sans devoir être transformée en super héroïne. Alors une idée m'avait traversée l'esprit : désobéir. Ce mot me rend heureuse et me donne des frissons dans le dos. Alors ce matin-là, une fois de retour dans ma chambre je prépare mes affaires et regarde l'heure : en retard ! L'école la plus proche débutait ses cours dans une demi-heure, mais une idée me germe à l'esprit. « Tikki, transforme-moi ! » Je revêtis alors mon costume de Ladybug et m'en vais par la fenêtre.

PDV Adrien.

Une vie parfaite, de la nourriture, un lit moelleux, un compagnon magique, des parents aimants, des amis, que demander de plus ? Oh oui une chose : Pitié, faîtes que je ne sois pas dans la même classe que Chloé cette année ! Je déteste vraiment les bourgeois, mais ces Bourgeois-là encore plus. Toujours à me rabaisser parce que je suis le fils d'un boulanger, c'est désespérant de voir à quel point les gosses de riches peuvent être arrogant, heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas de Ma Lady. Aaah... Ladybug, la seule et unique belle femme au même, je donnerai tout pour savoir qui c'est. Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment, je m'emmitoufle dans ma couverture jusqu'à ce que mon ami vienne me réveiller.

« -Debout paresseux ! Dit-il.

-Laisse-moi dans la fénéantisme Plagg... grognais-je.

-Debout, tu n'es pas un chat, tu as école.

-Je ne suis pas un chat, je suis Chat Noir, c'est donc du pareil au même.

-Oh le con... soupira le Kwami.

-Adrien ! Prépare-toi tu vas être en retard !

-Pff... J'arrive maman ! »

Je me lève donc et m'habille sans grande envie, je regarde par la fenêtre et vois Ladybug passer au loin, il n'y a pas d'Akuma, elle doit sûrement patrouiller. Cette vision suffit à me donner l'énergie de descendre engloutir mon petit déjeuner et m'en aller. Sur le chemin je sentais que cette journée allait bien se dérouler, ou presque. Vu que j'avais tout de même réussit à me mettre en retard, car j'ai rêvasser de Ladybug pendant que je mangeais mes céréales, je me mis à courir et je percute quelqu'un en bas des marches de l'entrée de mon école. Je me relève et voulu relevé la fille mais je m'en retiens en voyant qui c'était.

PDV Marinette.

Qu'elle idée d'avoir fait un détour à cause d'un vol à l'arracher, maintenant je suis vraiment en retard ! Je me balance une dernière fois sur mon yoyo et me cache dans une ruelle avant d'en sortir en courant droit vers le collège. Seulement regardant juste à ce moment-là ma montre, je percute quelqu'un en bas des marches et tombe lourdement au sol. Je m'assis et relève la tête vers celui que j'ai bousculé.

« -Je... Je suis désolée, j'aurai du faire plus attention je-

-Épargne-moi tes salades Agreste, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-il froidement.

-Hé bien je... Je suis venue pour participer aux cours de cette année.

-Et je peux savoir par quel miracle une petite comme toi à pu intégré cette école ? Par l'argent ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

-Je ne suis pas inscrite je... Je suis venue illégalement.

-Oui, oui c'est ça. Ne reviens plus Agreste. »

Sur ce ton froid il passa les portes de l'école et je me suis soudainement sentie mal, il semble me détester, mais que lui ai-je fais ? Je ne comprend plus rien. La réalité me rattrape alors quand je sentie quelqu'un me relevé : c'est Nathalie.

« -Mademoiselle...

-S'il vous plaît Nathalie, ne dîtes pas à mon père ce qui c'est passé.

-Mais il va bien falloir que-

-Ne dîtes pas à mon père que ce jeune homme me haïs, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais Mademoiselle !

-S'il vous plaît Nathalie, il me déteste assez comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes. »

L'assistante de mon père soupire et me raccompagne à la voiture. Comme prévus je me fis gronder et punir, mais je m'en fiche bien, puisque le lendemain, devant les marches de l'école...

PDV Adrien.

« -Woaw, tu as été rude avec cette pauvre fille. Dit Plagg.

-C'est une bourgeoise de la pire espèce, pas autant que Chloé, mais son type de famille le reflète bien.

-Mais enfin bon, c'est juste une jeune fille qui veux venir étudier.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Toi qui, à pars si c'est ton précieux fromage, s'en fou de tout.

-Je n'en sais rien, cette fille-là me plaît bien. Hausse-t-il ses épaules.

-Bah voyons, un Kwami de la Destruction, capable d'aimer ? Taquin.

-Tu peux parler toi, monsieur le sans-coeur, je suis sûr qu'une épée ne pourrait pas te libéré.*

-Bon allez, je vais vraiment finir par être en retard moi. »

La journée se passe sans encombres pour moi, un nouvel élève à intégré la classe et nous sommes très vite tous les deux devenu amis. Bien évidement Chloé est dans ma classe et n'a pas manqué de m'humilier une nouvelle fois. Une journée sans rien de plus, je m'éloigne de mon nouvel ami et rentre chez moi, raconte ma journée à mes parents et monte dans ma chambre. Toujours pas d'Akuma, je pense que le Papillon doit être en vacance, tant mieux !

Le lendemain, je ne suis ni en retard, ni en avance, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : Où est-ce que Plagg m'emmène ?! Je me fais tirer par mon Kwami jusque devant l'école, où j'assiste à une bien étrange scène.

« -Je ne rentrerais pas ! Crit-elle.

-Mais Mademoiselle, votre père ne va pas toléré aussi bien deux fois votre fugue.

-Dîtes à mon père qu'il ne peux pas m'enfermer éternellement, je veux moi aussi goûter à la liberté !

-Mademoiselle, ne faite pas votre capricieuse et rentrez immédiatement.

-Non, je ne rentrerai pas à la maison !

-Mademoiselle, votre père va-

-Dîtes à mon père : Merde ! »

Sur ces mots la bourgeoise entra dans l'établissement laissant cette dame soupirer et retourner dans la voiture. Je suis outré, comment cette petit prétentieuse peut se permettre de désobéir à son père, c'est inadmissible, comme je déteste ces personnes dans son genre, vraiment... Je me dirige vers l'intérieur mais je suis stopé par la foule qui se trouve devant mois. Comme attendu la présence de la mannequin c'est vite fait remarqué et toute l'école était autour d'elle pour lui demander des autographe, une photo ou autre chose comme des questions. Quand Alya et Nino entrèrent à leur tour ils se prirent eux aussi de passion pour la jeune fille. Exaspéré, je me suis dirigé vers ma salle de classe et mon calvaire n'est pas terminé... Madame Bustier entre dans la classe en compagnie de cette fille que je déteste déjà, elle est dans ma classe ?! Oh bon dieu tuez-moi elle- Elle est DERRIERE moi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, laissez-moi mourir en paix... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas : Chloé et elle sont amies d'enfance et...

« -Bah alors le fils boulanger ? On ne daigne même pas regardé tes supérieurs ? Dit-elle.

-Va-t-en Chloé, ton charabia m'importe peu. Dit-je.

-Tu devrais, je suis la fille du maire je te rappelle, tout ce que je dis a de l'importance !

-Et surtout c'est d'une connerie à un niveau sans pareil.

-Gh ! Tu vas le regretter espèce de petit-

-Chloé ça suffit ! Arrêtes de l'embêter et va t'asseoir, j'aimerai que mon premier jour à l'école se passe bien sans que tu viennes enquiquiner ton monde. Dit Marinette avec autorité.

-Mais il-

-Il n'a rien fait, c'est toi qui est venue le provoquer, alors va t'asseoir.

-D'accord Marinette... Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi Adricon.

-Chloé ! articule-t-elle. »

La blonde retourne s'asseoir tandis que celle qui m'a défendue s'excuse du comportement de son ami, oui je suis surpris car je pensais pas qu'entre amis on pouvait autant se commander l'un à l'autre, mais vu que ce sont tous des riche, l'argent y fait et la hiérarchie doit être présente. Pff, ces bourgeois...

Après les cours...

PDV Marinette.

« -Marinette, ton intervention contre Chloé était juste magique ! Complimente Alya.

-Merci, mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, c'est juste un peu d'autorité. Rougis-je.

-Non tu as été magnifique ! Complimente Nino à son tour.

-Hey, ne la dragues pas toi.

-Je ne la drague pas chérie, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Le petit couple s'embrasse alors, je soupire en pensant que moi je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais le bonheur d'une relation amoureuse, mes deux nouveaux amis se proposent de me raccompagner mais je leur rassure que mon chauffeur allait arriver, qu'ils pouvaient partir en paix. Ce qu'ils firent. C'est là que je le vois sortir de l'établissement, lui, ce blond qui me déteste tant alors que je ne lui ai rien fait.

« -Heum... Adrien c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Hé bien heum... Je suis encore désolée pour Chloé, c'est tous les jours comme ça ?

-Depuis des années mais on ne change pas les hypocrites dans son genre.

-Je t'en prie, elle a mauvais caractère mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois l'insulter !

-Écoute moi bien la bourgeoise. »

Il me bloque contre le mur et lui pour que je n'ai aucun moyen de fuite.

« -Les personnes dans ton genre devraient rester entre eux à gentiment obéir à papa. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ni toi, ni cette peste de Chloé.

-Mais qu'as-tu contre nous ? Nous sommes comme vous on-

-Vous n'êtes pas comme nous, vous transpirer la richesse, le chic et vous êtes méprisants, alors écoute fille. »

Il me relève le menton en approchant son visage de mon oreille.

« -Ne crois pas qu'être riche peut te protégé de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi. Ou qui. »

Je suis sauvée in-extremis par mon chauffeur qui tire Adrien en arrière, je tremble, oui j'ai peur de lui, mais je me ressaisis vite et suis le conducteur à la voiture, j'explique à Nathalie que ce n'était rien, juste qu'il me mettait en garde envers quelques personnes de l'établissement. Mais une fois chez moi dans ma chambre, je m'effondre le long d'un mur tremblante.

« -Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais l'éviter. Dit la Kwami.

-Oui, je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus, il a l'air de juger les gens sur l'apparence, et je déteste ces gens-là.

-Au moins vous êtes quittes, mais il a raison, être la fille d'un célèbre couturier et surtout être une fille riche ne te protège de rien.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il disait ça juste pour me faire peur, on ne m'a jamais rien fait durant seize années.

-Car tu restais enfermée.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas Tikki. »

Nathalie viens me chercher, je dois confronter mon père. Et étrangement il accepte le fait que j'aille à l'école à condition que mes résultats soit les meilleurs et que je ne manque aucun photo-shoots, il me tend le dossier d'inscription complet et retourne vaquer à ses occupations. Je sautille jusqu'à ma chambre, prend mon sac et sors de chez moi, je dois déposer le dossier au plus vite si je veux pouvoir être officiellement être accepté dans- Ouille ! Le sol est très inconfortable...

« -C'est pas vrai, encore toi ? Rechigne Adrien.

-Le monde est petit. Mais j'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, bye ! »

Je me relève, reprend en main mon dossier et m'en vais à toute vitesse, j'arrive à temps à l'école et dépose mon dossier, sur le chemin du retour je décide de passer à la boulangerie à côté de l'école pour regarder un peu toutes les pâtisseries qu'il y a. Je ne suis pas déçue, je regarde par la vitrine toutes les pâtisseries qu'ils propose et elles ont toutes l'air délicieuse, mais les avertissement de mon père sur mon régime alimentaire me reviens en tête et je m'éloigne de la vitre, il ne faudrait pas que je déçoive Père. Je retourne chez moi et la soirée se passe dans le plus grand des normal possible. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé comment ma nuit allait se passer... Si j'avais su...

PDV Omniscient.

La patrouille du soir est terminé, Chat Noir saute de toit en toit pour rentrer chez lui mais s'arrête devant une grande demeure et sourit, il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de mettre en application les menaces qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt à cette riche fille. Tant que Ladybug n'est au courant de rien, il peut faire ce qu'il veut et puis c'est pas une gosse comme elle qui lui rabâcherai ça. Il s'approche de la fenêtre ouverte et y entre, il sait très bien qu'elle l'a entendu puisqu'il l'a voit se raidit, elle se tourne et au moment de voir Chat Noir elle se détend, comme soulagée.

« -Chat Noir... Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était un voleur. Sourit-elle.

-Qui a dit que je ne suis pas pire ?

-Comment ça ? »

Le costumé se met par dessus la jeune riche en prenant bien le soins de bloquer les bras de la jeune au-dessus de sa tête. Il est par dessus elle et rapproche dangereusement sa tête de la sienne.

« -Et si nous jouions ?

-Chat, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répond pas et au lieu de ça entreprends des baisers sensuels dans le cou de la jeune fille qui malgré les frissons se débat.

« -Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer.

-Non Chat, va-t-en ! Laisse-moi...

-Oh que non... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Chat Noir emprisonne les lèvres de la riche dans les siennes et entreprend de la déshabiller d'une main, l'autre tenant les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête de Marinette.

« -Non arrête Chat, c'est pas drôle ! Tu me fais peur ! Tremble-t-elle.

-Une fois de temps en temps ne peux pas te faire de mal~

-Deux fois en une journée c'est plutôt difficile à supporter ! Pense-t-elle. »

Au final ce qui arriva, arriva. Chat Noir va jusqu'au bout de son idée, même plus loin de ce qu'il avait pensé. Le lendemain sonne.

PDV Marinette.

Je me réveille, le cœur lourd, une douleur dans le bas du ventre et impossibilité de bouger à cause d'un bras, je pris soudainement peur et pousse le corps étranger hors de mon lit, je trouve la force de me lever et de trouver refuge dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas vrai, il a fallut qu'en 24H00 j'intègre une école, je me fasse menacer par un écolier et que je me fasse violer par le super héros de Paris. Ma tête me fait mal, comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Qu'ais-je fais pour que cela m'arrive ! Je rentre dans la douche et allume l'eau, je tente de me décrasser en profondeur de cette horrible nuit mais les images dans ma tête eux ne s'en vont pas. Entourée de ma serviette je sors la tête de la salle de bain et Tikki s'approche de moi me confirmant que Chat Noir est bien parti. Elle s'excuse pour moi mais je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce qui est fait est fait, et s'il pensait que Ladybug ne serait jamais au courant il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil, elle va lui passer le pire des savons que le chaton n'ait jamais eu. Il l'a blessée aussi physiquement que mentalement, il n'allait pas en rester ainsi, ce blondinet aura la vengeance d'une douche glacée. Je regarde l'heure et m'habille rapidement, je prend mon sac et ma sacoche et descend prendre mon petit déjeuné, Nathalie n'est pas là, c'est bizarre. Je ne m'en plains pas et je sors de chez moi, je suis rejoins à mi-chemin par Alya, elle remarque mon état de fatigue mais je ne lui dit rien, les souvenirs dans ma têtes m'empêchent de parler tant j'ai encore mal au bas-ventre. Heureusement que mon métier à mi-temps de mannequin m'a appris beaucoup de choses notamment de revêtir un masque d'ange parfait sans aucune imperfection. Une fois entrée à l'école, la personne blonde qui me déteste le plus s'approche sans que je m'en rende compte et salut Nino et Alya. En l'étendant derrière moi j'en sursaute et me recule vivement de lui, je crois bien que maintenant j'ai peur de tous les blonds aux yeux verts, génial..

« -Marinette ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demande Alya.

-Oui bien sûr, Adrien m'a juste fait peur car je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Dit-je.

-C'est vrai que tout le monde aurait eu la même réaction approuve Nino.

-Ouais, bien sûr, tout le monde. »

La phrase prononcé d'Adrien comporter un sous-entendu que je ne percute pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme s'il savait que je cachais quelque chose ? Cet étudiant est vraiment bizarre. Et tout le reste de la journée je gardais mes distances avec lui et les jours qui suivit je me sens vraiment de plus en plus mal, allant jusqu'à vomir plusieurs fois dans la journée, ce n'est pas pour autant que je cesse d'aller à l'école, j'ai mis Nathalie au courant de mon état de santé et de ce qui m'est arrivé, elle n'a rien dit à mon père et elle se retrouve même au petit soins pour moi, Nathalie est comme une mère pour moi, elle a toujours fait en sorte que je me porte bien, elle se souviens de mon anniversaire et s'occupe bien de moi. Je l'aime beaucoup cette madame « Sanscoeur ». Et nous voyons bien toutes les deux que mon ventre c'est arrondis, mais nous nous sommes pas alarmées, mais mon père me fait suivre un régime pour que je tente de perdre ce ventre, mais c'est vain. Un mois c'est écoulé, Alya s'alarme.

« -Marinette, tu t'es regardé dans une glace ce matin ?

-Non, je me suis réveillée en retard, pourquoi ?

-Mais regarde-toi Marinette, tu es maigre comme c'est pas permis. On pourrait voir tes os avec insistance.

-J'ai toujours été ainsi Alya, ce n'est pas nouveau...

-Oui c'est ça, et tu vas me dire que ton ballon là c'est pas nouveau ?

-Écoute, je n'en sais rien moi, mon père, justement à cause de ce ballon, a modifié mon régime alimentaire pour le bien du mannequinat.

-Mais Marinette regarde-toi, on dirait que tu es enceinte ! »

PDV Omniscient.

Adrien et Marinette pâlissent aussitôt. Aucun des deux n'y avait pensé, mais Alya n'a pas tord, Chat Noir l'a violé sans aucune protection et n'a pas jouit qu'une seule fois, il donc très fort probable que ça ai pu arrivé. Adrien se sent très mal, Ladybug lui avait fait un « ice bucket challenge » et l'a grandement sermonné pour avoir osé touché à sa meilleur amie, ça l'avait bouleversé, jamais il n'aurait cru que la riche Marinette et la talentueuse Ladybug se connaissaient aussi bien. Mais si Ladybug apprenait ça... Non, non, non, les deux collégiens se ressaisissent.

« -C'est impossible qu'elle/que je soit/sois enceinte, elle/je n'a/n'ai que seize ans ! »

Les deux collégiens se regardent surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps.

« -Pour ta gouverne Dupain-Cheng, nous les filles pouvons tombé enceinte dès nos premières règles. Expliqua Alya.

-Génial... Il m'a pourris ma dignité et si je suis vraiment enceinte il a pourris ma vie. Quand Ladybug va savoir ça il va pas rester vivant bien longtemps. »

Adrien tressaille, Alya n'est au courant de rien mais sais que Ladybug et Marinette sont de grandes amies. « Pauvre moi... » pensa Adrien. Les cours passent et il avait été mis d'accord que Marinette et Alya passent à une pharmacie avant d'aller chez Adrien. Ce dernier n'était pas d'accord mais Alya sait se montrer très persuasive.

PDV Marinette.

Nous entrons dans la boulangerie pâtisserie et je salue respectueusement les deux travailleurs mais en me redressant mon regard croisa celui de la mère d'Adrien, je recule d'un pas surprise, mais elle a eut la même réaction. J'ai l'impression de me vois ans un miroir qui vieillis, ces cheveux de geais aux reflets bleu marine, les même que les miens. Alya m'entraîne à l'étage et Adrien nous rejoins aussitôt avec un plat d'assortiment de pâtisserie.

PDV Adrien.

Marinette et Alya sont aller dans la salle de bain pour faire le test, ça peut vous paraître con mais je stresse. Vous savez, je m'en veux maintenant d'avoir fais ça il y a un mois, entre temps, même si je garde toujours mes distances, j'ai appris à connaître Marinette, et j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était différente des bourgeois que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie. Alors d'un côté si elle attends un bébé je serais vraiment désolé de lui avoir pourris sa vie, mais si elle ne l'étais pas... Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je serai déçu. Est-ce que mes sentiments auraient changé ? C'est même sûr, pour avoir mis quelques photos d'elle dans ma chambre... Suis-je bizarre ? Plagg n'arrête pas de me le dire. Le moment fatidique approche, suis-je papa, ou suis-je qu'une simple merde ? Les deux filles reviennent et s'assoient sur le canapé. Le silence était de maître. Ce silence assourdissant commencer à m'énerver, je voulais savoir, je perds alors ma patience.

« -Bon vous allez brisé la glace ou non ? Elle est enceinte oui ou non ? »

Mon comportement étonne mes deux amis, Marinette semblait ailleurs ou plutôt dans un état second de choc.

« -P...Po...Posi...tif... »

Mon cerveau se débranche quelques secondes le temps que l'information monte à la tête. Enceinte, ils allaient être parents. Parents, bébé, enceinte, papa, maman, famille. Mon cerveau explose, mais je me ressaisit en voyant le corps de la riche héritière vaciller. Je m'approche pour la redresser et remarque qu'elle c'est évanouis. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais mon comportement change du tout au tout, je feule tel un chat à mes amis de s'en aller, que je m'occupe d'elle, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Mais je vois bien dans leur regard qu'ils craignent quelque chose, ma relation avec Marinette étant des plus tendues mais je leur fait bien comprendre qu'ils pouvaient me faire confiance. Je pris Marinette en princesse et monte dans ma chambre avant de l'allonger dans mon lit et de la couvrir. Ma mère toque à la chambre et je descend de la mezzanine. Elle entre.

« -Adrien, est-ce que ton amie va bien ?

-Elle c'est évanouie, mais j'ai vérifié son pouls quand je l'a portais, il est en dessous de la normal.

-Je vais appeler le médecin, sais-tu pourquoi elle a...

-De ce que je sais : son père à réduit son régime alimentaire pour qu'elle tente de perdre du ventre, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Qui plus est, elle vient de faire un test et elle est enceinte.

-Bon, occupe-toi de ton amie chéri, je fais venir le médecin au plus vite. Tente d'appeler la famille de cette petit pour qu'ils-

-Il est absent. Tousse Marinette.

-On t'a réveillée ? S'excuse ma mère.

-Père et Nathalie sont en déplacement à l'étranger depuis deux jours, ils ne reviendront pas avant la semaine prochaine. Explique-t-elle.

-Il est dangereux de te laisser seule chez toi, alors tu vas rester ici et dormir avec mon fils. Sourit Sabine.

-Heu... Maman ?

-Merci madame, mais je me vois l'obligation de refuser, je ne peux pas accepter cette offre généreuse.

-Je ne t'en donne pas le choix, tu restes ici. »

Et sans qu'aucun de nous puisses répondre elle s'en alla. Je soupire et remonte la mezzanine, prenant place sur le bord du lit.

« -Désolé, ma mère peut-être assez mère poule... Mais elle n'a pas tord, tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi, tu devrais rester.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

-Écoute... Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais je sais ce qui t'es arrivé il y a un mois, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ça a pu arriver, mais... J'ai rien montré par pure fierté, désolé.

-Comment ça tu es au courant ?

-À l'instar de Ladybug et toi, je suis une personne proche de Chat Noir et il m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé, mais vaguement, il n'est pas rentré dans les détails.

-C'est pas vrai, la personne qui me déteste le plus dans l'établissement est au courant de mon pire secret... Vas-y je t'en prie moque- »

Marinette arrête brusquement de parler, je la regarde puis suis son regard, je rougis légèrement face à la situation, j'ai oublié les posters. Je me lève et descend de la mezzanine pour m'asseoir à mon bureau. Je m'attends à tous, des insultes, des cris, des rires, des moqueries, mais certainement pas à un :

« -Tu es fan du travail de mon père ? »

Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? La mode c'est pas mon truc du tout. Je reste silencieux et je suis sauvé par le gong, le médecin entre dans la chambre et commence aussitôt à examiner Marinette, je garde sur eux-deux un œil vigilent, j'entends Plagg m'appeler alors je m'éclipse sur le toit.

« -Bon tu as pas fini de te comporter comme un père protecteur ?

-Je te demande pardon Plagg ?

-On dirait que depuis que tu as pris conscience qu'elle pourrait être la mère de ton enfant tu te comporte comme un animal protégeant sa compagne. Manquerais plus que tu ailles chasser pour la nourrir.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi je... Oui bon d'accord, mais je suis tellement angoissé à l'idée d'être...

-Hey gamin, elle peut toujours avorté si elle le souhaite, et je la comprendrai qui voudrait gardé l'enfant d'un violeur...

-Arrête Plagg, on en a déjà parler, je regrette !

-T'as qu'à lui faire comprendre !

-Mais comment ?

-Tu es Chat Noir non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irai pas t'excuser et tenter de faire d'elle ta petite amie ?

-... En tant que Chat Noir ?

-En tant que Chat Noir.

L'idée ne me paraît pas brillante, mais ça pourrait le faire, je redescend du toit juste au moment o le médecin rend son verdict. Marinette doit rester à la maison se reposer pendant trois jours pour que sa tension remonte et surtout se nourrir comme il faut. Le médecin s'en va et je retrouve ma place au coin du lit. Je n'ose pas la regarder, je ne sais plus quoi faire, mais alors elle me demande d'appeler Chat Noir, qu'elle mette les choses au point entre eux deux. C'est une ouverture à ne pas manqué, je sors mon téléphone et envois un SMS bidon à mon propre numéro pour lui faire croire ça. Je prétexte devoir aller aider en bas pour pouvoir sortir de la maison et me cacher pour me transformer. Je saute sur mon toit et panique. Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! J'enfile ma peau de comédien et ouvre la trappe.

« -Tu n'es pas Adrien...

-Entre Chat Noir, c'est moi qui t'es demandé. »

Anxieux, j'entre en fermant la trappe et un silence me suis.

« -Il y a pas un chat ces temps-ci c'est le repos absolu.

-...

-Heum... Marinette je... Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi si je pouvais réparer mon erreur je le ferrai, mais vois-tu j'étais vraiment contrarié et légèrement sur les nerfs ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas aller jusque là mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, je suis désolé je... Ouais non en faite mes excuses ne valent rien à côté de ce que tu as pu subir, désolé. D'être un gros con.

-Chat Noir, je suis enceinte de toi.

-En... Enceinte ? Oh misère, tu peux me tuer avant que Ladybug ne le fasse ?

-Écoute Chat. S'assoit-elle. Ma mère a faillit mourir à ma naissance et est morte alors qu'elle attendait un second enfant, peut-être qu'il m'arrivera la même chose, les médecin ont dit que c'était le genre de maladie qui se transmettait de la mère à la fille mais impossible à détecter.

-Mes condoléances...

-Tais-toi, laisse-moi terminé. J'aimerai que tu prennes tes responsabilité en tant que père de l'enfant.

-Que... Tu ne comptes pas avorter ?! Souris-je.

-Ça a l'air de te réjouir. Dit-elle surprise.

-Oh je... Heu... Désolé, je devrais peut-être pas être heureux de cette situation, surtout que c'est entièrement de ma faute, mais... »

Comment expliquer ce que je ressens ? Je m'approches d'elle, elle recule. Sa réaction je la trouve normal, mais je m'allonge à côté d'elle, la tête reposé sur le ventre en ronronnant. Je suis tellement heureux.

« -Je prendrais soins de vous deux, j'en fais le serment.

-Chat... je suis contente que tu acceptes de prendre tes responsabilité. La semaine prochaine je rentre chez moi, j'attends de toi à ce que tu viennes souvent. Sourit-elle.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Enfin si il y a un problème ! »

Je me remis à paniquer et me décolle assez vite.

« -Ladybug va me tuer, elle m'a déjà fait subir moult punitions à cause de ce que je t'avais fait subir, maintenant si elle sait que tu es enceinte elle va... Elle va me dépecer vivant !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais à Ladybug d'être douce. »

Je me sens soulagé mais pas vraiment, je n'aime pas avoir affaire à Ladybug. Je regarde Marinette et je pose ma main sur son ventre, je souris et je la salut respectueusement avant de m'en aller. Je reviens dans la chambre sous ma forme d'Adrien mais Marinette ne décrocha pas un mot de son interview avec Chat Noir. La semaine passe sans encombres, la journée je suis en cours, et le soir aux petits soins de Marinette, ma mère à préféré qu'elle reste à la maison jusqu'au retour de son père, elle a accepté et c'est à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais la semaine est passé trop vite, elle n'est partie qu'il y a quelques minutes mais ma chambre est tellement vide... Je me souviens alors de ce que j'ai promis à Marinette, mais alors comment faire... Mon Kwami désapprouve mon idée avant que je lui offre un beau camembert bien puant. Je descend et réunis mes parents sur le canapé. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et Plagg sors de mon dos.

« -Qu'est-ce que- s'interpelle ma mère.

-Quel est cette chose Adrien ? Demande mon père.

-Maman, Papa, voici Plagg, mon Kwami. C'est grâce à lui que je peux devenir Chat Noir. »

Et pour prouver ma parole je leur explique tout sur les miraculous, les kwami, ma double vie et je me transforme même pour le leur montrer. Ils sont surpris, mais heureux de savoir que leur propre fils est un super héros. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, souffle un bon coup et commence alors à expliquer la relation que j'entretiens avec Marinette depuis le début, je fus obliger de leur parler du viol. Ils sont perplexe, ils ne savent pas comment réagir, ma mère est déçue mais se préfère ignorer l'acte mauvais et se dire qu'elle va être grand-mère. Mon père est aussi clément, il me fais juste jurer de protéger Marinette quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je leur demande alors l'autorisation de sortir à ma guise pour aller voir Marinette comme elle me l'avait demandé, et ce fut un grand oui tout souriant. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour bondir par la fenêtre et m'en aller vers sa grande demeure.

PDV Marinette.

Je chantonne dans ma chambre tout en étant devant mon armoire, me demandant bien ce que je vais pouvoir mettre pour traîner à la maison. J'entends toquer à ma fenêtre et me tourne. Je suis surprise de voir Chat Noir, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait déjà réellement venir et ensuite aussi vite. Je m'approche et lui ouvre.

« -Tu ne t'introduis pas comme un voleur cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai préféré me dire que plus je me montrerai docile avec toi, plus tu m'apprécieras.

-Mouais. En tout cas j'ai vraiment passé une excellente semaine, et toi ?

-Rien de bien excitant. Mais pourquoi une « excellente » semaine toi ?

-Car tu sais j'étais chez Adrien, ses parents sont vraiment adorable et puis lui aussi est adorable, tu aurais du le voir comme il s'inquiétait à chaque fois que je me sentais mal. Souris-je.

-Oh, lui et adorable et moi rien, super.

-Chat, tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

-Si. »

Je suis surprise, et je le crois, il a les oreilles en arrière, la queue battante et le regard fuyant avec une adorable mine boudeuse. Je ne peux pas croire que cet adorable individus est celui qui m'a sauvagement violé il y a plus d'un mois. Peut-être qu'il a changé pour moi, pour nous, ce serais une bonne chose car il n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Je me gifle mentalement et retourne à mon armoire, je la ferme et vais m'allonger sur le canapé.

« -Je vais m'ennuyer ici..

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'ennuyer, tu as tout ce que tu veux non ?

-Non, je n'ai pas la liberté.

-Comment ça ?

-Il s'intéresse à moi, c'est un bon point. Pensais-je. Hé bien, mon père refuse de me laisser sortir sans autorisation mais quand il va apprendre que je suis enceinte... Il va même sûrement vouloir te tuer.

-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! De toute manière, seules Ladybug et toi pouvez me tuer.

-Pff... Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas déjà fait si j'en avais le droit ?

-Heu... Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.

-Rectification : Je t'utilise par intérêt personnel.

-Mais je ne suis pas un objet !

-Tu es _mon_ objet. »

Bond d'accord, dis comme ça c'est légèrement bizarre dans tous les sens du mot « pervers ». Mais je pense que l'image d'un Chat Noir rouge flamboyant me restera à jamais gravé en mémoire. Au final, on a passé la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi et je me suis endormis sous ses ronronnements. Moi qui pensais que j'allais avoir peur des blonds aux yeux vert toute ma vie, la semaine chez Adrien m'a calmée et Chat Noir est si adorable. Je me réveille le matin suivant, il n'est plus là, juste un mot pour dire qu'il reviens après ses cours, je tourne la feuille et découvre un numéro de téléphone que j'enregistre sur le mien.

Les semaines ont passées, j'arrive à un stade où je ne peux plus cacher la vérité à mon père, je suis accompagnée de mon fidèle Chat Noir et nous entrons dans le bureau de mon père, il est très surpris de la présence du Super Héros.

« -Que ce passe-t-il fille ? Me demande-t-il.

-Père, je vous dois la vérité, je ne peux plus pratiquer le mannequinat pendant une petite période.

-Quel est ton argument ?

-Je suis enceinte père, et je compte bien le garder malgré vos mégardes.

-Marinette ! Se lève-t-il. Puis-je savoir quel est tout ce charabia ?

-Je suis enceinte père, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?!

-Princesse, laisse moi parler... se place-t-il devant moi.

-Ne le provoque pas Chaton... prenant sa main.

-Un de vous allez finir par m'expliquer ?

-Il y a trois mois j'ai fait un acte impardonnable envers votre fille, et de ce résultat en est venu la création de cet être qu'elle attends. Monsieur, cela fait deux mois que je prend sur moi la responsabilité de votre fille et de notre enfant malgré mon erreur injustifiable.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui avez mis enceinte MA fille ?!

-Oui, et elle ne m'a pas pardonnée de cet acte, pourtant elle m'a contacté et j'assume entièrement mes responsabilité. Elle compte bien entendu garder l'enfant et ce contre votre volonté.

-Je refuse qu'elle le garde, elle va avorté au plus vite tant qu'il est encore temps !

-C'est trop tard père... me cachant derrière Chat Noir. Je suis enceinte de trois mois et trois jours...

-Je te demande, pardon ?! »

Chat Noir recule en passant ses bras autour de moi qui suis toujours dans son dos, il grogne.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne respectez pas les choix de votre fille ?! Alors qu'elle est la chose la plus précieuse à vos yeux ? À moins que le travail passe avant tout aux vôtres.

-Exactement ! Pauvre fou, ma femme est morte à cause d'une maladie causé par une grossesse, et si ma seule héritière meurt qui prendra la relève de ma compagnie ?!

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre la relève.. marmonnant.

-Je te demande pardon Marinette ? Qu'as-tu osé dire ?

-Je dis... Que je refuse de continuer le mannequinat, je refuse de reprendre la compagnie Agreste, je ne veux être qu'une styliste reconnue non pas par son nom mais par son talent, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vous dis : Merde !

-Marinette, ton langage et ton insolence n'est plus que suffisant, tu vas immédiatement aller dans ta chambre et tu es privée de sortie.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure, vous ne m'emprisonnerai plus jamais père, car je m'en vais ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter mes ressentis je... je... »

Ma vision se trouble et je m'effondre contre Chat Noir.

PDV Adrien.

Je tiens bien Marinette contre moi pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Pour une simple grossesse elle est bien fatiguée... Je la porte en princesse et regarde son père une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos. Bien entendu qu'il cri et qu'il me menace, mais je n'en ai que faire, j'ai promis protection à Marinette, et je compte bien le faire jusqu'au bout. Je sors de la demeure des Agreste et me propulse grâce à mon bâton, il est temps pour Marinette qu'elle apprenne mon identité, qu'elle sache qui je suis. Je me pose sur mon toit et entre dans ma chambre, je pris le soin d'allonger Marinette dans le lit et prendre son pouls, il était légèrement plus faible, je m'inquiète horriblement, sa grossesse est plus fatigante qu'ils ne pensaient, je m'empresse de réserver un rendez-vous pour le médecin.

Quelques heures passent, Marinette se réveille et est surprise de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Adrien. Je m'approche d'elle sous ma forme civile.

« -Adrien... Où est Chat Noir ?

-Tu le préfères tant que ça ?

-Disons que... rougit-elle. Peut-être oui.

-Alors donne moi quelques seconde. »

Je lui souris mais elle ne comprit qu'après coup. Je me transforme et c'est la surprise, pourtant Marinette ne semble pas déçue elle sourit tendrement et me tire vers elle pour un câlin.

« -Tu mériterais que je te frappe.

-Mais tu peux le faire Princesse, je sais que je le mérite.

-Oser me faire ça « m'approcher » sous ta forme civile et me charmer sous ta forme de super héros, tu n'as pas honte ?

-Aucunement, je t'aime Marinette, sincèrement.

-Idiot...

- _Ton_ idiot. »

Notre relation évolue plutôt bien, je ne pensais pas me déclarer de cette manière mais c'est tout aussi plaisant, ça me libère d'un gros poids. Maintenant qu'elle le sait, il faut que je sois plus démonstratif. Le lendemain le rendez-vous que j'avais pris pour le médecin est arrivé, nous sommes dans la salle de soin et je suis en train de brûler d'impatience sur ma chaise tandis qu'elle se fait examiner. Pourquoi je suis si nerveux, c'est juste une échographie...

« -Félicitation, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Félicite le docteur.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? Demande Marinette.

-De magnifiques jumeaux. Sourit le docteur. »

Un c'est bien, être père d'un enfant c'est bien, j'aurai pu être heureux. Deux.

PDV Marinette.

« Boum », c'est le bruit d'Adrien qui viens de tomber de sa chaise, tout comme moi il est surpris, je m'attendais à être enceinte mais pas de jumeaux, c'est sûrement pour ça que mon ventre grossit aussi vite. Le docteur essuie le liquide sur mon ventre et je remets mon haut correctement. Je me lève et relève Adrien en rigolant.

« -Allez Chaton, debout, je ne vais pas rentrer toute seule.

-Deux... Deux... Tu t'en rends compte ? Deux, Marinette !

-Oui, ça explique mon état de santé fragile, je sais donc. Souris-je.

-Marinette on... Je peux m'évanouir à nouveau ?

-Non, tu me ramènes d'abord chez toi.

-Oh oui bien sûr, combien on vous dois Docteur ?

-Rien du tout, revenez dans trois mois et vous me payerez à ce moment-là. Sourit-il.

-Merci docteur ! »

Nous sortons du cabinet médicinal et nous marchons vers la maison d'Adrien, les parents de ce dernier vont devenir fou, ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à savoir qu'ils vont avoir deux petits enfants. Il reste un petit problème : Et l'école ? Comment vais-je pouvoir aller à l'école tout en sachant qu'il y a Chloé, que je peux me faire attraper par mon père et devoir cacher ce ventre... Ça va devenir l'enfer, je le sens. Adrien semble ressentir mes inquiétude puisqu'il me prend délicatement la main et me rassure en disant que je ne serais pas obligé d'aller en cours, qu'il va prendre les cours pour elle, jusqu'au terme de la grossesse. Il a raison, je dois me reposer, je serre ma main dans la sienne et me pose des questions, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, j'aime Chat Noir, mais Adrien... Je ne sais pas, c'est flou pour moi, je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'ils sont une seule et unique personne, non ça ne rentre pas dans ma logique c'est... Je lâche sa main et croise mes bras. Je suis perdue.

PDV Omniscient.

Les deux cœurs rentrent à la maison et la nouvelle réjouis les futurs grands-parents qui préparent un grand festin pour le soir même. Sabine est d'accord pour s'occuper de Marinette durant les heures de cours où Adrien sera absent. Quelques jours passent et les deux femmes sont très proches, peut-être un peu trop au goût de la jeune qui a commencé à se poser des questions quand elle a reçut des résultats confidentiels de test sanguin par son médecin traitant attitré.

« -Madame ?

-Voyons Marinette, je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Sabine ou maman si tu préfères. Sourit-elle.

-Soit, Sabine... Comment réagirez-vous si vous appreniez de vous même que vos parents ne sont pas vos parents biologique ?

-Hé bien... Je ne sais pas, je pense que je serais déçue mais à mon âge, franchement. Rigole-t-elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je... Je crois que mes parents, que la famille Agreste n'est pas ma famille biologique. Elle le reste à mes yeux, ma famille, mais... J'ai la vague impression que Adrien et moi sommes dans les mauvaises familles biologique.

-Mais comment ça ?

-Je... J'ai demandé à mon médecin de me faire un bilan complet sanguin, et dans ses résultats il marque toujours d'où provient l'ADN, le sang, si j'ai une maladie ou quoi que ce soit, en bref, il décrit qui sont nos progéniteurs...

-Quels sont les résultats... ?

-Je suis la... »

Adrien entre dans l'appartement à ce moment-là, Marinette l'ayant entendu c'est automatiquement crispée et mise sous silence. Le blond ne comprend pas, et s'approche, prenant doucement le papier que sa compagne tenait dans les mains. Il le lis alors et c'est à son tour d'être figé.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire maman ?! »

PDV Marinette.

C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, j'ai été incapable de retenir la lettre dans mes mains, je ne comprends pas ces résultats pourtant affirmatifs à cent pour cent.

« -Quels résultats ?

-Je ne suis pas... La fille Agreste.

-Marinette est ta fille Maman !

-Et Adrien... Le fils Agreste...

-Ce n'est pas possible... Comment- »

Sabine c'est subitement arrêter, un souvenir visiblement lui revenant en mémoire, elle s'assoit et se frotte les tympans. Je tremble de tout mon corps, comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, depuis ma naissance j'ai capacité à me souvenir de presque tout ce qui m'est essentiel, et je me souviens parfaitement que le premier visage que j'ai vu est celui de la mère Agreste, Elizabeth. Alors comment est-ce possible-

« -Il y a eu un accident... Ce jour-là... Nous avions notre enfant depuis 5 mois. Mais ce bébé était atteint d'une maladie inconnue, à 5 mois, cet enfant n'a jamais poussé un seul cri, ouvert les yeux, le sexe était invisible et... ne possédait aucun poil. Le jour de ses 5 mois... On est retourné à l'hôpital pour trouver des solutions à notre problème. Mais ce jour-là, on avait confié donc notre enfant aux infirmières de l'hôpital, mais... Il y a eu un accident, des explosions, on nous a restitué notre enfant avant de partir. Peut-être... Qu'il y avait un autre enfant... plus âgé... Au même endroit, au même moment, la même maladie... »

Adrien et moi nous nous regardons alors. Est-il possible que nous ayons eu la même maladie ? Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote qu'il va voir mon père, l'angoisse m'attrape. Instinctivement je lui attrape le bras et refuse de le laisser partir.

« -Non n'y va pas Adrien... S'il te plaît ! Il...

-Chuuut, du calme Princesse.

-Non Chaton, n'y va pas... »

Je suis au bord de la crise de larmes, si je le laisse partir... Je ne le reverrai peut-être plus.

« -Il risque déjà de... De te tuer pour déjà m'avoir... Emporté sans autorisation il... Non je ne veux- »

Pour taire mes propos il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, avalant mes paroles et mes sanglots, ce baiser est rempli d'espoir et d'amour.

« -Princesse, calme-toi. Je reviendrai sain et sauf ne t'en fais pas. »

Et il me ré-embrasse une dernière fois avant de se transformer et de s'en aller par la fenêtre. Ses gestes me rassures mais me surprennent aussi, jamais il ne m'a fait ça. Je ne lui ai jamais répondu à sa déclaration en plus. Sabine me regarde l'air inquiet et euphorique. Non, il était impossible que je laisse y aller seule. Alors sous le regard surpris de Sabine, je revêtis ma forme de Ladybug et utilise mon yo-yo pour aller droit chez moi. Et j'ai eu raison, j'entre dans la salle principale de la maison où mon père avait réussit à piégé Chat Noir dans un filet, il s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable. Je surgit entre les deux hommes et...

PDV Omniscient.

Marinette sous son apparence héroïque de Ladybug s'interpose sur le trajet de la balle tiré par son père. Elle est face à Chat Noir, ce dernier cri soudainement son pseudonyme, la peur se lit dans ses yeux. La balle traverse la combinaison, la peau, perfore l'omoplate, traverse la chaire et viens s'arrêter à quelques fins millimètres de la clavicule. Les bruits déchirants des morceaux vitale et de l'os résonnent dans toute la pièce, le sang commence à couler et sous le choc et l'émotion, la fière coccinelle tombe lourdement au sol, sur le dos. Ce qui leur semble une éternité passe. Ces quelques secondes eut l'effet en Chat Noir comme un poignard en plein cœur, sous les yeux des deux hommes, la jeune femme se dé-transforme. La combinaison rouge disparaissant doucement remplacé par des ballerines roses, un parcourt rose, un t-shirt blanc avec une branche de cerisier et un veston marron dont l'intérieur est blanc à pois rose. C'est la tenue qu'a adoptée Marinette depuis qu'elle était à l'école. Chat Noir voit alors le corps de sa bien-aimée au sol, dans cette mare de sang qui ne cesse de grossir par petit millimètres. Perdant son sang-froid, il utilise son pouvoir pour détruire le filet et s'empresse d'appeler une ambulance. Il tremble, de tout son être, tenant le corps évanouis de sa belle contre lui, il se met à pleurer. Quand au père Agreste... Il est sous le choc, lâchant l'arme, regardant le corps de sa fille. Il n'a beau ne pas être un père très aimant, il tiens à sa fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, c'est la seule femme qui lui reste, même si après seize ans, venant d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas le parent biologique. L'ambulance arrive rapidement, embarque Marinette, laissant ainsi les deux hommes, seuls. Chat Noir relève soudainement la tête vers celui qui est son père biologique.

« -Voyez, vous voyez... Ma compagne est... à cause de vous elle...

-Ma fille est...

-Mais comment, COMMENT, vous osez l'appeler encore VOTRE fille ? Bon sang ! Vous vous imaginez si MOI j'étais mort ? Comment elle se sentirait ?!

-...

-Estimez-vous heureux que vous soyez mon biologique et mon futur beau-père. Mais gare à vous, si vous osez encore une fois corrompre son bonheur, je m'occuperai de vous : personnellement.

-Alors aidez-moi. »

Soudainement Adrien fut surpris, il ne s'attend pas du tout à ce genre de questions. Mais il comprend en se souvenant de sa situation.

« -Hé bien déjà... Excusez-vous, à moi, mais surtout à votre fille. Faîtes le deuil de votre femme, venez à l'hôpital quand vous serez prêt.

-Merci... Jeune homme ?

-Dupain-Cheng, Dupain-Cheng Adrien. Et tout ce que j'ai dis, est la pure vérité. »

Sur ces mots Adrien s'en va avant de se dé-transformer à l'abri dans une rue. Un regard échangé avec son Kwami, et ils s'en vont tous les deux à l'hôpital.

Les jours ont passés, la fatigue de Marinette avait joué sur son évanouissement et pour des questions de sécurité pour elle et les bébés, elle avait été plongée dans un sommeil profond mais réparateur. Son épaule est actuellement cassé, et elle reste à l'hôpital encore pour subir des test si tout allait bien. Adrien viens tous les jours depuis son réveil, et il lui a expliquer la situation avec le père Agreste. Ce dernier est même venue voir sa fille plusieurs fois dans la semaine prenant sur son temps de travail, les tensions et les rancœurs qu'il y avait entre le père et la fille ce sont apaisés, leur relation mettra longtemps à se réparer, mais ils sont prêts à faire des efforts.

« -Dîtes-moi jeune Adrien...

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Que diriez-vous de venir habiter dans ma demeure, il y a suffisamment d'espace pour vous, ma fille, et mes futurs petits enfants.

-Père, vous êtes... Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Je serai heureux de savoir ma fille et mon futur gendre dans ma maison. »

PDV Marinette.

Alors là c'est le pompon... Mon père, en plus d'accepter Adrien, mes enfants et mes volontés, entends déjà le mariage. Je pris sur moi pour me lever et aller enlacer mon père de mon bras valide, pleurant de joie. Cet amour si longtemps rêvé est enfin présent, de courte durée certes car mon père ne peux pas abandonner complètement son travail, il ne viens qu'entre trente minutes et une heure, au minimum trois fois par semaine, mais je sais qu'il fait des efforts pour me comprendre et me rendre heureuse. Une fois mon père partis, je retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit et Adrien me regarde bizarrement, cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur d'angoisse et d'excitation ne m'était pas inconnue., je la voyais tout les jours dans les yeux de Chat Noir durant nos combats. Mais là, il y a quelque chose de différent...

« -Marinette ?

-Qui y a-t-il Chaton ?

-Je sais que... Que toute cette histoire à mal débuté et... Tu sais, dès que j'ai appris à te connaître j'ai regretté ce jour-là. Mais au final... Je suis heureux que ça c'est produit.

-Comment ça ?

-Sans ça, on ne se serait pas rapproché, sans ça on... ne s'aimerait pas.

-Où tu veux en venir Chaton ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est... Que je veux vivre pour toujours à tes côtés, toi ma camarade de classe, mon amie, ma partenaire, la mère de mes enfants... Ma femme, mon tout. »

Sans répondre, je me met à pleurer doucement, des larmes de joie, ce garçon me rend folle et ses déclarations encore plus. Il me prends dans ses bras et c'est à mon tour, mon tour de l'embrasser. Il est légèrement surpris mais n'hésite pas plus pour y répondre.

« -Je t'aime Adrien, et oui je serais heureuse de vivre ma vie avec toi.

-Oh c'est génial ! … Dis-moi, ton père est au courant que tu en attends deux ?

-Non, il ne le sait toujours pas, mais je souhaite lui garder la surprise.

-Tu es sûre ? Quand on va faire les achats pour ces deux petites terreures, ça va lui mettre la puce à l'oreille non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera discret dans notre graaaaaaaande maison. »

J'exagère toujours sur le fait que ma maison est immense ce qui fait rire mon amant. Dire que si je m'étais intéresser à Chat Noir plus tôt au lieu de refuser ses avances, mon bonheur serait arriver plus tôt ? Nul ne le sais, ce que je sais, c'est que ce jour-là, à basculé l'entièreté de ma vie. Merci Chaton.

* = Référence à Kingdom Hearts, quand un sans-coeur est tué par une KeyBlade il libère un cœur.


End file.
